NOTHING TURNS OUT THE WAY IT SHOULD (German)
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Meredith Grey hat es niemandem erzählt. Keiner aus dem SGH weiß davon, und Mer hofft, es würde auch niemand erfahren. Doch dann geschehen unvorhergesehene Dinge und alles läuft anders als geplant... Pairing: Mer/Der, Mer/Cris ATTENTION: GERMAN VERSION VON NOTHING TURNS OUT THE WAY IT SHOULD!
1. Prolog: Meredith POV

_Prolog: Meredith POV_

_Ich hatte es niemandem gesagt. Niemandem. Nicht einmal Cristina, obwohl sie meine Person ist. Ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Und eigentlich stört es mich auch gar nicht. Zumindest hat es mich nie gestört. Aber jetzt? Jetzt bin ich seit einigen Monaten Assistenzärztin am Seattle Grace Hospital. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es jemandem sagen sollte... Eigentlich habe ich mir geschworen, es niemandem zu erzählen._

_Keiner weiß davon. Nur ich. Und meine Mutter. Ellis Grey. Na ja, mittlerweile hat sie es vergessen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie hat Alzheimer, weit fortgeschritten und lebt in einem Pflegeheim am Ende der Stadt._

_Niemand weiß es. Und ich hoffe, es bleibt so. Doch leider hat man meist keinen Einfluss darauf. Und umso schneller kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht. Meist ist es schockierend. Und dann ist da noch Derek. Derek Shepherd. McDreamy, wie Cristina ihn scherzhaft nennt, wenn wir uns mal wieder über ihn unterhalten. Was ziemlich häufig passiert. Er ist eben McDreamy. Mein McDreamy. Also, niemand weiß davon. McDreamy schon gar nicht._

* * *

Meredith seufzte unterdrückt. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken woanders. Heute hatte sie einen Tag frei, das war echt eine absolute Seltenheit. Doch sie beschäftigte etwas. Und zwar ihre Vergangenheit. Und die war nicht schön gewesen, und sie dachte nicht gerne daran zurück. Es waren größtenteils unangenehme Erinnerungen. Doch dann hatte es Meredith geschafft, ihre Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Sie hatte ihren Traum nie aufgegeben. Ihren Traum, eine großartige Chirurgin zu werden. Sie wollte in die Fußstapfen Ellis Greys treten. Doch zunächst sah es nicht so aus, als ließe sich dieser Traum verwirklichen...

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, 5 Jahre_

_Es piepte. Es blinkte. Alles wirkte kalt und steril. Die kleine Meredith wusste nicht, wo sie war. Verwirrt versuchte sie, sich zu bewegen. Mühsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, sah einen Bildschirm mit solchen komischen Abfolgen darauf, außerdem pipete dieser Apparat die ganze Zeit. Sie hob den Kopf. Kabel verhinderten es. Außerdem war allein diese Bewegung anstrengend, also lies sie sich erschöpft in dass Kissen zurück sinken. Sie versuchte, tief Luft in ihre Lungen zu pressen, doch es war nicht so einfach. Erneut versuchte sie es. Meredith schluckte, ihre Kehle war trocken und außerdem hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sie war. Meredith hob ihre Hand hoch, sie sah eine Kanüle. Sie wusste, wie diese Dinger hießen, durch sie bekamen Patienten im Krankenhaus Medikamente. In dem Moment wusste sie, wo sie war. Das Krankenhaus. Sie war im Krankenhaus. Aber wieso?_

_"Hey.", krächzte Meredith hilflos._

_Keiner hörte sie.  
_

_Erneut versuchte sie sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
_

_Diesmal hörte sie der Arzt, der einige Meter entfernt von ihr stand. Er kam auf sie zu und sagte überrascht. "Schwester, können sie Dr. Grey anpiepen, ihre Tochter ist aufgewacht.", rief er einer Schwester zu, die in der Nähe stand. Meredith schloss die Augen, sie war müde._

_"Meredith?"_

_Das kleine Mädchen blinzelte, schloss die Augen wieder. Zitternd holte sie Luft. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und sie fühlte etwas wie Luftnot in sich aufsteigen. Panisch rang Klein- Meredith nach Luft. Der Arzt, der sie angesprochen hatte, sah ihre Bemühungen und drückte auf einen Knopf. "Hilfe.", brachte Meredith hervor.  
_

_"Atme, okay? Ganz ruhig atmen, es wird gleich besser werden.", versuchte der Arzt sie zu beruhigen, doch Meredith schien es nicht zu hören. Sie lief blau an vor lauter Anstrengung. Sie hatte einen hypoxämischen Anfall. Sauerstoffmangel. Zentrale Zyanose. Doch das Schlimmste war die Luftnot und das ohnmächtige Gefühl, ihr Herz würde gleich aus der Brust springen..._

_Flashback Ende_


	2. Kapitel 2: Truth Catches You

Kapitel 1: Truth Catches You

* * *

Meredith griff nach einem Ordner, den sie in einem Schrank gefunden hatte. Es stand ihr Name darauf. Schluckend sah sie sich ihn genauer an, der Ordner war äußerst sperrig und schwer. Wieso stand da ihr Name drauf? Meredith wusste es nicht, ahnte aber, woran es liegen konnte. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Narbe. Es waren fünfzehn Zentimeter und es war kein dünner Strich, sondern gut sichtbar, der genau hinguckte.

Meredith wusste, ohne die Operationen hätte sie nicht überlebt, doch die Narbe war sehr auffällig. Das sie Derek nicht aufgefallen ist, ist ein Wunder. "Meredith?" Eine Stimme erklang von unten und eine Tür knallte zu. Meredith legte schnell das Ultraschallbild weg, dass sie bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte und versteckte es unter einem Medizinfachbuch, dass auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.

Es war kein Babyultraschallbild. Es war ein Bild von Meredith´ Herz im Alter von drei Tagen. "Meredith.", rief jemand erneut, Meredith erkannte jetzt Dereks Stimme und stand schnell auf, schob den Ordner weit zurück nach hinten in den Schrank, während Derek die Treppe hoch kam. Meredith lief lächelnd auf ihn zu.

"Hey, Mer." Derek begrüßte Meredith mit einem Kuss. "Und, gab´s interessante Operationen?", wollte Meredith als nächstes wissen. Derek legte den Kopf schief, sah sie mit dem McDreamy- Blick an und lächelte. "Ja.", sagte er langsam. "Es gab wirklich eine spannende Operation."

Meredith sah Derek mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Los, erzähl.", forderte sie ihn auf. Derek lächelte jedoch nur und griff nach Meredith´ Hand und zog sie zu sich. "Was ist?", fragte Meredith verwirrt. "Komm her.", sagte Derek nur. Zögernd folgte Meredith seiner ´Anweisung´ und legte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich beide nur an, dann konnte Meredith nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie musste Derek einfach küssen. Derek erwiderte den Kuss. Nach einiger Weile löste sich Meredith von ihm und sagte. "Was war das jetzt für eine Operation, die du heute durchgeführt hast?" "Ach so, ja klar, es war eine Tumorentfernung und der Tumor saß ein einer außerordentlich schwierigen Stelle. Ein Ausrutscher und der Patient wäre tot oder gelähmt gewesen.", fing Derek an zu erzählen. Meredith lauschte seiner Ausführung neidisch. "Mann, und ausgerechnet ich hatte heute meinen freien Tag." Meredith lachte und küsste Derek erneut. Und kurz darauf hatten die beiden nach einem langen Tag Sex.

* * *

_Meredith, 5 Jahre:_

_Meredith bekam immer schwerer Luft. Ihr wurde eine Sauerstoffmaske über Mund und Nase gehalten und der Arzt sagte zu einer Schwester: "Holen sie Dr. Ellis Grey sofort her." "Sofort, Dr. Greeves.", erwiderte diese schnell und verließ den Raum, um Ellis Grey zu holen. "Ich brauche einen tragbaren Ultraschall, und zwar sofort.", schrie er kurz darauf._

_Der Monitor begann einen scharfen Ton abzugeben, und die Herzfrequenz beschleunigte sich stark. Meredith´Augen waren halb geschlossen, sie Atem war flach und beschleunigt. Auch die Sauerstoffsättigung war abgerutscht. Endlich brachte die Schwester ein tragbares Ultraschallgerät._

_Er fing an, das Herz zu schallen und schließlich wusste er, was los war: eine Einengung des rechtsventrikulären Ausflusstraktes (right ventricular outflow tract obstruction), die häufig bei Kindern mit korrigierter Taussig- Bing- Anomalie auftritt._

_"Verdammt.", murmelte der Arzt, "Wir müssen ein zweites Mal operieren."_

_Inzwischen war auch Ellis eingetroffen, sie hatte sich beeilt, schließlich musste sie vom Seattle Grace Hospital einmal durch die Stadt zum Seattle Presbyterian._

_"Wisst ihr jetzt, was los ist? Habt ihr eine Diagnose?", fragte sie aufgeregt._

_"Ja, Dr. Grey. Ihre Tochter muss noch einmal operiert werden. Sie hat eine Einengung des rechtsventrikulären Ausstraktes. Es tut mir leid." Ellis sah ihn kurz an und fragte dann: "Wann?" "Wir werden voraussichtlich morgen operieren.", erklärte der Arzt schnell. Ellis atmete tief durch und setzte sich dann neben ihrer Tochter ans Bett._

_Es war nicht leicht, Chirurgin zu sein und sich gleichzeitig um ein Kind zu kümmern, dass zudem noch einen Herzfehler hat. "Aber wir werden das schon schaffen.", flüsterte sie ihrer schlafenden Tochter zu..._

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Meredith früh auf. Izzie und George schliefen noch, auch Derek lag noch neben ihr und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Meredith hatte heute Dienst ab sieben Uhr und Dr. Bailey hatte es gar nicht gern, wenn man zu spät kam. Meredith lehnte sich für einige Sekunden an der Badezimmertür, nachdem ihr die Zahnpastatube aus der Hand gerutscht und ihr für einige Sekunden schummrig wurde. Reflexartig suchte Meredith Halt an der Badezimmertür und rutschte langsam daran hinunter, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne lehnte und schloss für einige Sekunden ihre Augen, während sie hoffte, dass das Schwindelgefühl bald verschwinden würde.

Sie fühlte quasi, dass sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Sie wusste es war mit Sicherheit nur eine paroxysmale Tachykardie, aber man konnte nie wissen. Paroxysmal. Anfallsweise hieß das. Paroxysmale Tachykardie war der Fachbegriff für Herzrasen. Ja, das stimmte. Diese tachykarden Episoden kamen immer dann, wenn man nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Tief atmete sie ein, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch ihr Atem ging immer noch stoßweise.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

Es kann nicht jetzt passieren, ihr Herz sollte nicht schon wieder über ihr ganzes Leben bestimmen. Langsam stand Meredith auf, tastete sich hilfesuchend an Wand entlang. Endlich stand sie wieder fest auf dem Boden, ihr Herz schlug wieder im normalen Sinusrhythmus und sie konnte normal Luft holen.

"Meredith?", fragte Derek verschlafen, nachdem er hochschreckte und aufrecht im Bett saß, als er ein lautes Krachen hörte und dann ein lautes Fluchen vernahm. "Meredith.", fragte er lauter.

Keine Antwort. Langsam begann er, sich Sorgen zu machen. "Meredith.", wiederholte er panisch, als er keine Antwort bekam. Dann hörte er ein lautes Rumpeln und Meredith erschien in der Tür, die Zahnbürste in der Hand und sah ihn überrascht an. "Was schreist du hier durchs ganze Haus?", fragte sie ihn. "Nachher weckst du noch Izzie und George auf." Derek lächelte erleichtert, ihm fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte echt gedacht, Mer wäre etwas passiert.

"Okay." Sie sah ihn abwartend an. "Ich muss los.", erklärte sie. Sie kam auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und stürmte zum Auto. Draußen schneite es. Und es lag eine Schneeschicht auf dem Boden, teilweise war es glatt. Dicke Schneeflocken fielen Himmel und Meredith beeilte sich, ins Auto zu kommen. Es war eiskalt draußen. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Seattle Grace Hospital.


	3. Kapitel 2: You Can t Hide

Kapitel 2: You Can´t Hide

* * *

Meredith betrat die Eingangshalle des Seattle Grace Hospitals und betrat schließlich den Fahrstuhl, den sie nur knapp erreichte, weil die Türen sich schon schlossen. Geistesgegenwärtig stellte Meredith einen Fuß dazwischen und die Tür öffnete sich wieder. Meredith lächelte leicht und stieg ein. In der Umkleidekabine traf sie auf Alex Karev, der sie angrinste. "Hey, Grey, du hast auch Dienst, oder?", fragte er sie. Meredith war nicht in der Stimmung zu reden. Sie nickte wortlos und drängelte sich dann an ihm vorbei. Alex stieß seinen Spind zu und drehte sich um.

Dann fragte er: "Ist alles okay?" Meredith gab nur zurück: "Natürlich geht es mir gut, Evil Spawn. Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" Alex zuckte unwissent die Schultern und antwortete frech: "Weiß nicht." Meredith sah ihn sauer an und öffnete ihren Spind. Sie nahm einen kurzen Schluck Wasser, stellte die Flasche zurück und schloss ihren Spind.

In dem Moment kam Dr. Bailey auf die beiden zu.

"Los, kommt, Visite.", befahl und Meredith fragte sich, wo Cristina blieb. Nach einigen Minuten kam die Koreanerin angerannt und Dr. Bailey sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Sie sind zu spät, Yang."

"Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid, Bailey.", gab diese schnell zurück.

Meredith konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, Cristina sah ihre Person bitterböse an. "Das ist nicht witzig. Bailey wird mich dafür bestrafen.", zischte sie ihr zu. "Ruhe dahinten, und zwar sofort.", unterbrach sie Dr. Bailey. "Ihr zwei sagt kein Wort, okay. Ich will nichts hören." Sie seufzte und sagte schließlich: "Yang, sie sind bei Dr. Burke."

Cristina sah erfreut aus. Coole Herzoperationen bei Dr. Burke sind echt etwas, auf das sie steht. "Grey, sie sind heute bei meiner Choleszystektomie dabei.", sagte Dr. Bailey langsam und schaute in die Runde. Grey, bereiten sie Mr. Sadds für seine Gallenblasenentfernung vor." Meredith nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg. "Und was ist mit mir?"

Dr. Bailey drehte sich um. "Karev? Sie sind bei Montgomery." Alex sah sie fassungslos an. "Sie machen Scherze. Ich habe keine Lust, schon wieder als Vagina- Squad zu fungieren." Dr. Bailey sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Sehen sie aus als mache ich Witze?" Alex schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Dann hör auf jammern und geh und finde Addison Montgomery."

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, eine Woche_

_Es waren jetzt eine Woche vergangen, seit Meredith Grey geboren wurde. Zunächst sah alles gut aus. Doch als sich dann nach drei Tagen der persistierende Ductus arteriosus schloss, zeigte sie gravierende Symptome, da es durch den Ductus- Verschluss zum Kreislaufzusammenbruch kam, weil die Verbindung zwischen Pulmonalarterie und Aorta fehlte._

_Meredith zeigte früh Zeichen einer Herzinsuffizienz aufgrund der pulmonalen Überflutung, außerdem kam später noch die Zyanose dazu, auch wenn sie wegen der pulmonalen Rezirkulation nur relativ gering ausgeprägt ist._

_Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehens. Doch zuerst ging man nicht wirklich darauf ein._

_Doch dann fiel den Ärzten, insbesondere Ellis Grey auf, dass sie an Tachypnoe litt, und außerdem hatte sie eine Hepatomegalie, sie war lethargisch und hatte eine Trinkschwäche._

_Und als dann noch die Bludruckdifferenzen auffielen, dachten die Ärzte erstmals an einen Herzfehler. Da sie die Symptome einer ausgeprägten Aortenisthmusstenose zeigte, machte man eine Echokardiographie._

_Doch was dabei herauskam, war erschreckend: Double Outlet Right Ventricle vom TGA- Typ und ein unterbrochener Aortenbogen Typ A, wo eine Unterbrechung des Aortenbogens distal auf der linken bestand. Das war ein Schock für Ellis Grey gewesen, Thatcher war damals schon weg gewesen und jetzt musste sie alleine dadurch..._

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Meredith Grey bereitete den Patienten vor. Als sie damit fertig war und der Patient bereits narkotisiert auf dem OP- Tisch lag, betrat Dr. Bailey den OP- Vorraum. "Ist er vorbereitet?", wollte sie wissen. "Ja, ist er.", antwortete Meredith. "Wann macht man eine Choleszystektomie?", fragte sie daraufhin. "Sie wird häufig bei starken Schmerzen durchgeführt, dievon Gallensteinen oder einer Choleszystitis verursacht werden. Heute wird allerdings eher das laparoskospische Verfahren eingesetzt.", erklärte Meredith.

"Test bestanden, Grey.", sagte Dr. Bailey mit der Andeutung eines leichten Lächelns. "Machen sie sich steril, Grey und kommen sie dann in den OP.", gab Dr. Bailey die Anweisungen. Meredith´ Augen leuchteten auf und sie begann, sich steril zu machen. Nach fünf Minuten war sie fertig und betrat den OP. "Grey, herkommen und den Haken halten."

Meredith griff nach dem Haken und sie sah begeistert mit zu, wie Dr. Bailey den ersten Schnitt setzte. Schließlich war es soweit dass Dr. Bailey die Gallenblase entfernen konnte. Plötzlich sah Dr. Bailey auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf Meredith, die wie es aussah, Probleme mit ihrer Atmung zu haben schien.

"Grey?", fragte sie, als sie sah, das ihr Gesicht einen leichten Blauton angenommen hat.

"Grey? Ist alles okay?", wollte sie wissen.

Meredith nickte nur.

"Sind sie sicher?", hakte Dr. Bailey nach, Skepsis klang in ihrer Stimme. "Denn wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist...", Dr. Bailey suchte nach Worten.

"Mir geht es gut.", versuchte die anwesende Assistenzärztin Dr. Bailey zu überzeugen. "Sie sollten das mit der Zyanose aber abklären lassen.", sagte sie abschließend und wandte sie dem Patienten zu.

"Zyanose?", fragte Meredith angespannt zurück, zum Glück konnte Dr. Bailey ihre Gesichtszüge unter der Maske nicht erkennen. "Na ja, ihr Gesicht ist blau angelaufen. Soll ich Dr. Burke ausrufen lassen?"

Dr. Bailey warf Meredith einen leicht besorgten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Patienten zu, der offen auf dem OP- Tisch lag. Meredith hatte nur einen Gedanken.

Sie musste hier raus.

Sofort.

Trotzdem versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und sagte mit starker stimme: "Nein, es ist alles okay." Energisch schüttelte Meredith den Kopf, und versuchte, dass Dr. Bailey nichts von ihrer inneren Panik mitbekam. Nein, nicht jetzt. Ihr Leben lief doch gerade perfekt, wieso musste das jetzt passieren? "Tschuldigung, Dr. Bailey. Ich muss...", brachte Meredith hervor. Sie verlies den OP und riss sich den Mundschutz ab. "Tzz." Verunsichert starrte Dr. Bailey Meredith hinterher, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf den offen vor ihr liegenden Patienten.

Meredith stieß mit dem Fuß die OP- Spere auf. Schwer atmend stand sie vor den Waschbecken im OP- Vorraum und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Ihre Vergangenheit holte sie wieder ein.

Verdammt.

Schließlich verlies sie den Vorraum und wollte in Richtung Kellergeschoss laufen, da wo die Anfänger die Nachtschichten verbrachten, wenn nichts los war. Doch dann traf Meredith auf Cristina. "Hey, ich bin gleich bei einer valvulären Aortenstenose dabei. Das wird cool.", sprudelte sie begeistert und enthusiastisch hervor. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Meredith.

"Oh mein Gott. Ist das...", fragte Cristina geschockt.

Meredith gab keine Antwort.

"Meredith? Sag doch was?", drängte Cristina sie.

"Mer? Ist alles in Ordnung? Oder hast ein kardiologisches Problem? Ich meine, du bist blau..." Sie zog das Wort einwenig in Länge.

"Cristina, ich kann nicht. Tut mir leid, aber ich...", Meredith brach abrupt ab.

Denn in dem Moment klingelte Cristinas Pager. Dr. Burke. Die valvuläre Aortenstenosen- Korrektur bei einem achtjährigen Jungen. "Du, ich muss los. Willst du nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist?", sagte sie nach einem Blick auf ihren Pager. "Viel Spaß.", wünschte Meredith ihr nur und sah ihrer Person nach.

Sie ahnte nichts von dem, was los war.

Wie auch?

Aber irgendwann würde sie es so oder so erfahren...


	4. Kapitel 3: Important Secrets

Kapitel 3: Important Secrets

* * *

Cristina ging es nicht aus dem Kopf, was sie gesehen hatte. Meredith war blau gewesen. Wenn auch nur leicht. Aber es war blau gewesen. Sie war zyanotisch gewesen. Verdammt, schimpfte Cristina Yang in Gedanken, während sie durch die Krankenhausgänge lief, irgendwas ist da falsch und stimmt da nicht.

Zyanose- Ein häufiges Symptom bei vielen angeborenen Herzfehlern. Und die meisten Herzfehler bedürfen chirurgischer Therapie und lebenslang kardiologische Untersuchungen, um eventuelle Herzrhythmusstörungen oder ähnliches rechtzeitig zu erkennen und behandeln zu lassen. Zyanotische Herzfehler sind meist die komplexeren Herzfehl... Moment, war sie- Nein. Mer konnte nicht herzkrank. Oder doch? Sie musste unbedingt mit Meredith darüber reden und es in Erfahrung bringen, denn es gab da auf jeden Fall etwas, dass sie nicht weiß.

Meredith Grey hatte ein Geheimnis.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie Cristina nichts erzählt. Wenn sie nur wüsste, was los wäre. Sie hoffte nur, es war nicht das, wofür sie es hielt...

Eins war klar: Meredith sollte das durchchecken lassen. Wenn sie wirklich... Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nicht Meredith. Das war doch absurd

"Dr. Yang?"

Dr. Burkes Stimme riss die junge Assistenzärztin aus den Gedanken. "Ja, entschuldigen sie, Dr. Burke. Ich war abgelenkt.", entschuldigte sie sich schnell bei Dr. Burke. "Das habe ich gemerkt.", entgegnete er. Dann betrat er das Zimmer des Patienten. "Yang, stellen sie vor.", meinte er und reichte Cristina die Krankenakte. Diese schlug sie auf und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf.

"Natürlich, Dr. Burke.", sagte Cristina schnell und fing an. "Ryan Lewis, acht Jahre, valvuläre Aortenstenose, wird heute von Dr. Burke unter Einsatz der Herz- Lungen- Maschine operiert. Seine Werte sind gut, auch das Thoraxröntgenbild zeigte keine Probleme.", beendete Cristina ihre Ausführung. "Okay...", fing die Mutter an, "Was heißt das jetzt für uns?" Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Dr. Burke sah erwartungsvoll zu Cristina hin und gab sie das Zeichen, dass sie fortfahren sollte. "Das heißt, wir werden Ryan heute operieren." Die Mutter nickte und strich ihrem Sohn beruhigend übers Haar. "Sehr gut, Dr. Yang wird sie gleich vorbereiten.", gab Dr. Burke das Kommando. "Natürlich, sehr gerne.", lenkte Cristina ein und griff nach der Krankenakte. Sie lächelte den beiden kurz zu.

Sie folgte Dr. Burke aus dem Patientenzimmer.

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, sechs Tage_

_Ellis Grey sah den Chirurgen nach, die Meredith in den OP- Saal brachten. Es war total unwirklich. Nachdem die Chirurgen nicht mehr zu sehen waren, setzte sie sich im Warteraum für Angehörige hin und wartete. Die Zeit schien nur langsam zu vergehen._

_Die Chirurgen reparierten gerade den unterbrochenen Aortenbogen. Über eine mediane Sternotomie nach Angehen an die Herz- Lungen- Maschine über Kanülierung des Truncus brachiocephalicus und des Ductus arteriosus, Meredith´ Herz kardioplegisch stillgelegt._

_Die Kinderherzchirugen verschlossen gerade den Ventrikelseptumdefekt transtrikuspidal. Unter Fortführen der zerebralen Perfusion die unterbindet der leitende Chirurg Kopfgefäße und der Chirurg verbindet Aortenbogen End zu End und ventral mit einem Flicken augmentiert._

_Da der Aortenbogen hypoplastisch war, hat man eine Yasui- Operation vorgenommen. Dabei anastomosierte der Chirurg Aorta ascendes und Pulmonalarterie Seit-zu-Seit und erweiterte mit einem Homograft bis zum Aortenbogen. Das Blut des linken Ventrikels erreicht dann über den VSD und rechtsventrikulären Tunnel über die Pulmonalarterie, die sog. Neoaorta die erweiterte Aorta ascendens._

_Außerdem wurde ihre Pulmonalarterie gebändelt, damit es nicht mehr so zur Lungenüberflutung kommen würde._

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Meredith hatte sich inzwischen im Kellergeschoss verkrochen. Zyanose. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet jetzt, während ihrer Zeit als Assistenzärztin. Sie hatte Angst, dass es jemand erfährt. Doch Meredith war klar, dass es sowieso irgendwann jeder erfahren würde.

"Nein.", schimpfte sie wütend vor sich hin. "Das kann nicht wahr sein."

Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass alles von Neuem losging.

Sie wollte nicht noch mal operiert werden.

Dreimal erste Operation, es war eine Pulmonalarterien- Banding und die Korrektur des unterbrochenen Aortenbogens fand sechs Tage nach ihrer Geburt statt, um sie erstmal zu stabilisieren und die nächste Operation, die sogenannte Vorhofumkehr nach Mustard bzw. Senning kam dann nach drei Monaten, und die dritte Operation, wo die Right Ventricle Outflow Tract Obstruction operiert wurde, fand im Alter von fünf Jahren statt.

Meredith versuchte nicht daran zu denken.

Sie wusste es.

Sie wusste, dass sie zum Kardiologen musste. Um die Zyanose abklären zu lassen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Wollte nicht. Klar, sie konnte Cristina fragen, ob sie es machen würde. Sie konnte Herzen schallen. Meredith konnte es auch, allerdings kann man schlecht sein eigenes Herz schallen. Man würde es mit den verschiedenen Schallebenen nicht hinkriegen. Oder Burke. Nein, es ging nicht. Verdammt, warum musste es nur so schwer sein...

Und sie war Assistenzärztin und Assistenzärzte konnten sich nicht einfach mal freinehmen, um zum Arzt zu gehen.

Unruhig lief sie in dem Gang neben den aufgestellten Betten auf und ab. Sie musste es jemandem sagen. Irgendwann würde es sowieso rauskommen.

Cristina Yang.

Sie war ihre Person.

Doch dann fiel es ihr ein. Sie hatte eine Person vergessen.

Derek.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Er würde sich verrückt machen, wenn er davon wüsste.

Also blieb nur noch Cristina. Und sie konnte dichthalten.

Cristina beendete gerade ihre Operation mit Dr. Burke. "Cristina?", hielt er sie zurück, als sie schnell den OP- Vorraum verlassen wollte. "Ja, was ist? Ich muss unbedingt mit Meredith sprechen.", erklärte sie leicht gestresst.

"Ich weiß, dass du normalerweise viel aufmerksamer bist." Dr. Burke sah Cristina ehrlich an. Sie sah, der er besorgt war. Musste er aber nicht, lieber sollte er bei Meredith einen Schall machen... Aber das behielt sie für sich. Cristina sah sie verwundert an und sagte dann mit einem leichten Grinsen: "Nein, nein, ich..." Sie stoppte.

Dann schüttelte Cristina jedoch nur den Kopf. "Weißt du, das ist einfach nur dumm. Ich gehe jetzt, ich habe für so etwas echt keine Zeit." Damit drehte sich Cristina Yang um und verlies den OP- Vorraum. Dr. Burke sah ihr skeptisch nach. Das war nicht die Cristina Yang, die er sonst kannte.

Die Cristina, die er kannte, war enthusiastisch nach allen möglichen Operationen am Herzen.

Doch heute war sie abgelenkt, nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Cristina lief durch die Flure, in der Hoffnung auf Dr. Meredith Grey zu treffen. Dabei traf sie nicht auf Meredith, sondern auf Izzie und George, die jetzt Dienstbeginn hatten.

"Hey, Cristina.", rief Izzie fröhlich. Sie war wie immer gut gelaunt. "Iz.", erwiderte Cristina in ihrem für sie so typischen Ton. "Dich habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet.", fügte sie hinzu. Izzie sah sie komisch an. George beobachtete die beiden. "Cristina ist alles okay?", wollte Izzie wissen, der Cristinas etwas besorgter Gesichtsausdruck nicht verborgen geblieben war. Cristina drehte sich um und sagte kopfschüttelnd: "Ja, na klar. Was denkst du denn?"

Izzie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und meinte dann: "Hast du dich mal im Spiegel angesehen? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir..." Izzie machte unnachvollziehbare Handbewegungen. "Izzie.", zischte George neben ihr leise. Sie drehte sich um und sagte beschwichtigend: "Was ist denn? Ich habe doch nur..." "Ich muss los.", beendete Cristina Unterhaltung und verschwand über den Catwalk.


	5. Kapitel 4: You re Not Okay

Kapitel 4: You´re Not Okay

* * *

Endlich hatte Cristina Meredith gefunden. Sie war im Kellergeschoss gewesen. Als Cristinas Schritte auf dem Gang hallten, drehte sich Meredith erschrocken um. "Cristina.", sagte sie völlig überrumpelt, da sie dachte, dass sie jetzt im OP mit Dr. Burke war. Augenblicklich beschleunigte sich ihre Atmung und rang japsend für einige Sekunden nach Luft. Cristina beobachtete die Szene besorgt. Das war nicht gut. Das hier war ganz und gar nicht gut. "Meredith.", sprach sie ihre Person an. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sich Meredith wieder beruhigt und auch ihr Atem verlangsamte sich merklich.  
"Mer.", sagte Cristina leise, aber mit starker Stimme.  
"Was war das?"

Meredith sah ihre Freundin verunsichert an und meinte dann: "Was war was?" Cristina sah ihre Freundin fassungslos an. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Meredith sah sie unschuldig an. "Nein, weiß ich nicht.", widersprach sie.  
Cristina sah ihre Person strafend an.

"Die Atemnot und die Zyanose? Verdammt, Meredith, du bist eine gottverdammte Ärztin, und du willst mir ernsthaft weißmachen, dass das nichts ist? Ich habe Monate in der Kardio verbracht bei Burke und wir hatten da Patienten mit Herzproblemen. Und du bist Ärztin, du solltest vernünftig sein und es verdammt noch mal abklären lassen, wie jeder vernünftige Mensch auch. Also verhalte dich bitte auch so.", beendete Cristina Yang ihren Vortrag.

Meredith wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, also schwieg sie.  
"Mer, sieh mich an.", drängte Cristina.

"Ist da irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
Meredith sah auf und sagte nur: "Cristina, das ist lächerlich."

Cristina stieß scharf Luft aus, um daraufhin zu erwidern: "Es ist nicht lächerlich. Denn etwas ist nicht okay. Ich bin deine Person, ich merke das. Und Zyanose- da wir gerade davon sprechen- du warst zyanotisch, nicht stark, aber leicht. Und so ein Zeichen sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."  
Meredith sah zu Boden.  
Schleßlich sagte sie: "Aber es ist nichts. Mir gehts gut."  
Sie log.  
Cristina schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Nein. Es geht dir nicht gut.", sagte sie resolut. "Du lügst dir da etwas vor. Komm schon, Meredith. Sag mir, was los ist und ich mache dir einen Termin bei Dr. Burke." Erschrocken schüttelte Meredith den Kopf. Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich hier im Seattle Grace einer Untersuchung unterziehen. Da würde das nach einem Tag das halbe Krankenhaus wissen, dass sie hier war.  
Und damit auch die Fragen.  
Nein.  
"Meredith?", Cristinas Stimme klang leicht angsterfüllt, als Meredith den Blick abwandte und nichts sagte. Schlagartig kam wieder Leben in Meredith.

"Nein.", sagte Meredith leise. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.  
"Nichts nein. Du lässt dich durchchecken, selbst wenn ich dich den ganzen Weg dort hin in den Hintern treten muss, um dich dahin zu bringen." Es herrschte Stille. Meredith schwieg.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Cristina davon erzählen sollte.

Davon, dass sie einen Herzfehler hatte.

Klar, wenn sie das wüsste, würde sie sie erst Recht zu Dr. Burke schleppen und auch Dr. Webber und Dr. Bailey würden es erfahren.

Nein, das war absolut unmöglich. Was dann passieren würde, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht würde man sie sogar aus dem Programm werfen.

"Cristina, wir reden morgen darüber.", entschied Meredith.  
"Nein, Grey. Wir reden jetzt drüber.", widersprach Cristina scharf und schob sich eine widerspenstige schwarze Locke aus dem Gesicht.

"Bye, Cristina.", verabschiedete sich Meredith lächelnd.  
"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen.", entfuhr es der entgeisterten Cristina. "Du siehst doch, ich kann.", gab Meredith zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, drei Monate  
_

_Meredith war jetzt drei Monate alt und nun würde die zweite und hoffentlich endgültige Operation stattfinden. Da eine Arterielle Switch- Operation aufgrund der komplizierten Lagebeziehung der großen Arterien nicht infrage kommt, wird bei Meredith nun eine Vorhofumkehr nach Senning gemacht.  
_

_Alternativ wäre noch Mustard infrage gekommen, der einzige Unterschied zwischen Senning und Mustard besteht darin, das bei der Vorhofumkehr nach Mustard Fremdmaterial verwendet wird und bei Senning wird Vorhofgewebe verwendet.  
_

_Bei dieser Operation wird das Vorhofgewebe so zugeschnitten, dass das systemvenöse Blut über einen so geschaffenen hosenförmigen Vorhoftunnel gelangt und darüber in die Pulmonalarterie gelangt. Das Lungenvenenblut fließt am Tunnel vorbei in den rechten Ventrikel.  
_

_Meredith´ Ventrikelseptumdefekt wurde mit einem Tunnel- Patch veschlossen, der das Blut aus dem linken Ventrikel zur Pulmonalarterie leitet.  
Meredith´ Operation ist eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen, ohne Komplikationen.  
_

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

"Dr. Grey.", rief eine Stimme hinter Meredith her. Abrupt drehte sich diese um, um zu sehen, wer sie gerufen hat. Im selben Moment erkannte sie Dr. Bailey mit einem ausdrucklosen Gesichtsausdruck und die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt.  
Oh nein, jetzt musste sie erklären, was im OP vorgefallen war.  
"Dr. Bailey.", stotterte Meredith.  
"Was war das im OP, Grey?", wollte sie wissen. Meredith stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
Dr. Bailey sah sie auffordernd an.  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab sie halb wahrheitsgemäß zur Antwort. Meredith hatte eine Vermutung, weswegen es geschehen war, und sie ahnte auch, dass es etwas mit dem angeborenen Herzfehler zu tun hatte, aber das konnte Meredith Grey nicht erzählen.

"Sie wissen es nicht. Sie WISSEN es nicht?", wiederholte Dr. Bailey. "Denken sie, ich habe Lust auf so was? Im meinem OP wird sich ordentlich verhalten. Und nun, haben sie einen Grund, weswegen sie den OP verlassen haben?"  
Scheiße. Zwickmühle.  
Verdammt.  
So hatte Meredith es nicht eingeplant.  
"Ich, ähhh...", fing Meredith an. Dr. Bailey sah ihre Assistenzärztin auffordernd an. "Nun sagen sie schon, Grey. Ich warte.", sagte sie scharf zu Meredith.

Als Meredith nicht antwortete: "Haben sie sich wenigstens um die Sache mit der Zyanose gekümmert?", wollte sie wissen. Als Meredith zerknirscht den Kopf schüttelte, sagte sie: "Grey, sie sind Ärztin und hier geht es um ihre Gesundheit. Also tun sie mir einen Gefallen und gehen sie zum Kardiologen."

"Zyanose? Wer hat hier gerade was von Zyanose gesagt?" Die Stimme des Chief Webber erklang hinter Dr. Bailey. Erstarrt drehte sich Meredith um.

Panik lag in ihren Augen.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Bailey. Antwortet mir einer? Hier war eben Rede von Zyanose.", befahl Dr. Webber und setzte eine Chefmiene auf. Dr. Bailey sah die Panik in ihren Augen und sagte schnell: "Ich habe über einen Patienten geredet."  
"Aha.", machte Dr. Webber nicht sehr überzeugend.

"Und die Patientin ist wer? Du, Grey?", fragte er.  
Meredith erschrak.

Hatte Dr. Webber etwa auf der Galerie gesessen?

"Ich muss Laborberichte holen.", flüchtete sich Dr. Grey und lief schnell weg.

Erst als sie im ersten Gang um die Ecke bog, blieb sie stehen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr hohl in der Brust und sie rang keuchend nach Luft. Meredith schien es, als müsste sie sich bei jedem Atemzug stärker anstrengern, genug Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Sie hoffte, dieses Gefühl würde sich bald legen...


	6. Kapitel 5: Being An Intern Is Not Easy

Kapitel 5: eines Praktikums ist nicht einfach

* * *

Meredith´ Atmung beruhigte sich nur langsam. Verdammt, das war ein schlechtes Zeichen, ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen sogar. Sie sah auf die Uhr, gleich hatte sie Pause. Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die 24h- Schichten verlangten doch mehr von ihr ab, als sie zugeben mochte.  
"Grey, was stehen sie hier so rum? Laborergebnisse." Dr. Bailey warf der Assistenzärztin einen prüfenden Blick zu. Müde nickte Meredith und machte sich auf den Weg. Nachdenklich sah Dr. Bailey ihr nach.  
"Die Ergebnisse von Mr. Martin Sadds für Dr. Bailey. Wenn es möglich wäre, könnten sie sich damit beeilen?"  
Meredith Grey lehnte sich an die Wand, als der Mann an der Ausgabe mit einem arrogantem Unterton meinte: "Jeder braucht alles ASAP." "Ja, klar.", erwiderte Meredith. "Ich brauche die Ergebnisse aber jetzt."  
Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, verschwand der Mann in einem Raum und kam kurz darauf mit den Laborergebnissen wieder. "Na, geht doch. War doch gar nicht so schwer.", meinte Meredith daraufhin mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

"Pff.", machte der Mann nur, auf dessen Namensschild Jack Mesroe stand.

Meredith machte sich auf die Suche nach Dr. Bailey, um ihr die benötigten Laborergebnisse zu bringen. Dr. Bailey wartete schon ungeduldig auf die Assistenzärztin.

"Wo waren sie solange, Grey. Haben sie die Laborergebnisse aus dem Mülleimer geholt oder wie?"  
Dr. Bailey konnte echt fies sein.

"Egal, der Patient in Zmmer 1.236 braucht einen neuen Einlauf, ein Patient in Zimmer 1.570 braucht rektale Untersuchung und dann gibt es noch eine Konsultation in der Notaufnahme. Sechzehnjährige Herzpatientin mit unerklärlichen Synkopen. Viel Spaß dabei, Grey.", meinte Dr. Bailey, als sie Meredith mit einem Stapel Krankenakten belud. "Und ich erwarte vollständige Verlaufsberichte von allen postoperativen Patienten inklusive Langzeit- EKG. Wenn es nicht da ist, machen sie eins."

"Na toll." Genervt schaute Meredith sich die Krankenakten an. Von wegen Pause. Jetzt musste sie Verlaufsberichte schreiben. Das wird super. Wahrscheinlich ist das die Strafe dafür, dass sie einfach den OP verlassen hatte.  
Die Notaufnahme war leer für normale Verhältnisse. Sie warf einen Blick in die Akte. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Dr. Grey und ich bin die Ärztin. Sie sind Lily McGees und leiden an unerklärlichen Synkopen?"

Das Mädchen guckte etwas scheu nach unten und nickte leicht.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Du bist hier in sehr guten Händen. Wir werden die normalen Untersuchungen wie auch sonst machen."  
Meredith lächelte freundlich.

"Okay. Dann werden wir mit dem EKG starten. Dr. Burke, unser Herzchirurg, kommt nachher vorbei und bespricht dann die Befunde.", erklärte Meredith. "Sie haben einen Herzfehler?", fragte sie und sah das Mädchen an.  
"Ja.", sagte sie leise. Ihre Mutter seufzte und sagte: "Sie hat einen Double Outlet Right Ventricle mit Fallot- Typ."  
Meredith schluckte, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie sich damit identifizierte.  
"Ich komme gleich.", entschuldigte sie sich hastig und verlies hastig die Notaufnahme.

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, sieben Jahre_

_"Meredith, komm jetzt.", rief Ellis Grey. Meredith trödelte wieder mal. Dabei mussten sie doch zum Kinderkardiologen wegen dem Follow- Up. Einmal pro Jahr mussten sie da hin._

_"Ich komme gleich.", rief Meredith zurück und kam nach einigen Minuten tatsächsächlich die Treppe heruntergestürmt. "Dann können wir ja los.", meinte Ellis Grey erleichtert. Denn sie fand es peinlich, zu spät zu einem Arzttermin zu kommen._  
_Nun gut, wenn Dinge dazwischen kommen, für die man nichts kann, wenn z. B. eine Operation länger dauert als geplant, ist das okay. "Mama, können wir danach ein Eis essen?"_

_"Wenn du gut mitmachst, dann überlege ich mir das.", antwortete Ellis und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße._  
_Dann waren sie angekommen. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht lange warten, sondern wurden gleich aufgerufen. Meredith hatte keine Lust auf den Arztbesuch, klar welche Siebenjährige hat schon Lust auf einen Arztbesuch._  
_"Hallo, Meredith.", begrüßte sie der Arzt und hockte sich vor sie hin._

_"Na, dann wollen wir uns mal dein Herz anschauen, hm." Er lachte und richtete sich wieder auf und gab Ellis Grey die Hand: "Guten Tag, Dr. Grey. Schön sie zu sehen."_  
_Nach einer kurzen Anamnese ging es hinüber zum Raum auf dessen Tür Echokardiographie stand. "So, Meredith, dann mach mal deinen Oberkörper frei und leg dich hin."_  
_Während Meredith ihren Oberkörper freimachte, verlies der Arzt den Raum und betrat diesen erst wieder, als Meredith soweit war, dass er anfangen konnte zu schallen. "Achtung.", warnte er. "Es wird jetzt kalt." Er fing mit dem Vierkammerblick an, wanderte dann hinüber zum Zwei,- dann Dreikammerblick. Es folgte der apikale Fünfkammerblick. Als nächstes schallte der Kinderkardiologe die Herzklappen. Nachdem er das Herz auf den verschiedenen Schallebenen und in M- Mode angeschaut hatte, beendete er den Schall zufrieden._  
_Es war alles okay._

_"Jetzt nur noch das Kurzzeit- EKG und dann das 24h- EKG."_  
_"Och nö.", protestierte Meredith entsetzt._

_Sie hasste das. Diese Klebepunkte ziepten furchtbar auf der Haut, wenn man sie entfernte._  
_"Doch, Mer, wir müssen das machen, um zu schauen ob dein Herz richtig schlägt.", erklärte Ellis ihrer zappelnden Tochter und versuchte, diese zu beruhigen..._

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Sie traf auf Derek, der inzwischen auch arbeitete. "Hey, Meredith. Alles okay?", fragte er und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. "Du siehst müde aus.", stellte er nach einem kurzen Blick fest. "Ich muss Laborkrams machen, es warten ein Einlauf und eine Rektaluntersuchung auf mich. Und nicht zu vegessen die Konsultation in der Notaufnahme."  
Sie löste sich von Derek.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss los. Ich muss Dr. Burke finden.", erklärte Meredith abschließend. "Okay. Viel Glück.", wünschte ihr Derek.  
Meredith schenkte ihm ein Grinsen und machte sich weiter auf die Suche nach Dr. Burke.  
Schließlich fand sie ihn an der Schwesternstation.

"Dr. Burke. Ich habe da einen Fall...", sagte Meredith langsam.  
Dr. Burke drehte sich mit der Kaffeetasse in seinen Händen um und sah sie fragend an.  
"Sechzehnjährige mit kardiologischer Vorgeschichte mit unerklärlichen Synkopen." "Okay? Was für eine Vorgeschichte?", wollte er genaueres wissen. "Sie hat ein Double Outlet Right Ventricle mit Fallot- Typ."

"Okay, machen sie ein EKG, Pulsoximetrie und eine Echokardiographie.", ordnete er an. "Piepen sie mich an, wenn sie durch sind und sie die Ergebnisse haben."  
"Okay. Bin dabei."


	7. Kapitel 6: Just The Way Things Used To B

Kapitel 6: Just The Way Things Used To Be

* * *

Meredith brachte die Patientin und die Mutter zu dem Raum, wo das Ultraschallgerät stand. Freundlich lächelnd bat sie sie herein und sagte: "Bitte machen sie ihren Oberkörper frei, ich bin in circa zwei Minuten zurück."  
Meredith schenkte der schüchternen Lily ein aufmunterndes freundliches Lächeln und verlies den Untersuchungsraum.

"Okay, es wird kurz kalt.", warnte Meredith die Herzpatientin.  
Sie war gerade dabei, die angeforderte Echokardiographie, oder eine Ultraschalluntersuchung des Herzens, durchzuführen.  
Zuerst der Vierkammerblick, dann wechselte Meredith die Schallebene und schallte das Herz im Fünfkammerblick, dann der Zweikammerblick, als nächstes folgte der Dreikammerblick.  
Lily starrte die ganze Zeit an die Decke. Auch die Mutter starrte nervös auf den Monitor, auf dem ein schlagendes Herz zu sehen war.

Faszination erfasste Meredith.

Auch wenn sie wusste, was es hieß, wenn das Herz fehlgebildet ist oder nicht richtig schlägt, ist es doch ein kleines Wunder. Auch Herzchirurgie war interessant, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht Herzchirurgin werden wollte- das war eher Cristina, die verrückt nach Herzen war.

Sie war offentsichtlich sehr nervös, was Meredith ihr nicht verdenken konnte.

Sie wusste, wie sie sich fühlte.

Sie kannte dieses Gefühl auch.

Jedes Mal beim Follow- Up diese Angst, der Arzt könnte etwas entdecken und sie müsste erneut operiert werden.

Jedes Mal war Meredith froh, als sie wieder draußen waren.

Sie hasste es, selbst Patientin zu sein.

Nachdem Meredith die Echokardiographie* bei Lily beendet hatte, wurde auf ihrem Brustkorb die Klebepunkte aufgeklebt, die für die unipolare Brustwandableitung (nach Wilson) unbedingt nötig war.

Als die Klebepunkte systematisch auf der linken sowie rechten Parasternallinie, einer auf der Medioklavikularlinie sowie zwei auf der Axillarlinie im Intercostalraum aufgeklebt waren, startete Meredith die Aufzeichnung der Herztöne Lilys.

"Okay, wir fangen an. Bitte nicht bewegen für drei Minuten.", rief Dr. Grey. Dafür gab es ein spezielles Programm im PC. Danach wurde das Belastungs- EKG* auf dem Ergometer gemacht, also die Patientin musste auf dem Fahrrad strampeln.  
Dabei fiel ihre Sauerstoffsättigung ab, und schon nach wenigen Minuten lag die Sauerstoffsättigung nur noch bei 80%, was viel zu wenig war.

Also brach Meredith das Belastungs- EKG ab, und erklärte: "Lily, ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du in nächster Zeit kein Sport machen darfst."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil deine Sauerstoffsättigung nach fünf Minuten auf dem Fahrrad bei 80% lag.", erklärte Meredith, versuchte Blickkontakt mit dem Mädchen herzustellen.

"Kann ich nach Hause?"

Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie müssen auf Station bleiben. Es tut mir Leid.", meinte Meredith, nachdem auch die Pulsoximetrie beendet war...

* * *

_Flashback: Meredith, 12 Jahre_

_Meredith verstand ihre Mitschüler einfach nicht. Seit sie auf der neuen Schule war, hatte sich alles verändert. Es fing schon am ersten Schultag an, als irgendein Mitschüler durch Zufall Meredith´ Geheimnis, in dem Sinne, erfuhr.  
Anscheinend hatte sie ein Gespräch zwischen ihr und Sadie Harris mit angehört, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch ihre beste Freundin war...  
_

_"Hast du heute Zeit, Mer?", wollte Sadie wissen, die einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao nahm.  
_

_"Ähm...", sagte Meredith, nicht ganz bei der Sache.  
_

_"Hast denn jetzt Zeit?", wiederholte Sadie ihre Frage, etwas lauter. Meredith schüttelte den Kopf.  
_

_"Nein, ich habe heute um 11:25 Uhr das Follow- Up beim Kinderkardiologen.", erklärte sie dann entschuldigend.  
"Ach so, stimmt, ja, das hattest du mir gesagt. Ich habe es nur vergessen.", entschuldigte sich Sadie.  
"Hast die Entschuldigung mit?", vergewisserte sich Sadie, denn ansonsten würde Meredith Probleme bekommen. Wegen unentschuldigtem Fehlen.  
_

_"Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, Sadie.", lachte Meredith und gemeinsam liefen beide Mädchen über den Schulhof.  
_

_Flashback Ende_

* * *

Nachdem Meredith die rektale Untersuchung beendet hatte, alle Laborberichte von Dr. Bailey geschrieben und vervollständigt hatte, dem Patienten aus Zimmer 1.236 einen neuen Einlauf verpasst hatte, was keine sehr einfache Aufgabe gewesen war, denn der Patient war wenig kooperativ gewesen, machte Meredith sich auf den Weg in die Cafeteria des Seattle Grace Hospitals, in der Hoffnung, Cristina dort zu finden.

"Hey, Grey." Dr. Burkes Stimme klang ungeduldig, als sie nach den den Laborergebnissen für die Konsultation aus der Notaufnahme forderte.

"Kommt sofort."  
Meredith überreichte Dr. Burke die Ergebnisse des Kurzzeit- EKGs, des Belastungs- EKGs und den Befund der durchgeführten Echokardiographie bei der jungen Herzpatientin.  
Dann machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.  
Sie hatte Hunger und schon seit längerer Zeit nichts mehr gegessen und getrunken.

Sie hatte Glück.

Der Fahrstuhl war gerade da.  
Meredith lief die letzten Meter und rang keuchend nach Luft, während der Fahrstuhl eine Etage tiefer fuhr.  
Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung, und Meredith realisierte, dass sie unbedingt mit Cristina über ihren Herzfehler reden musste...

Falls etwas sein sollte, könnte diese Information ihr Leben retten...

* * *

Schließlich erreichte sie die Cafeteria und sah Izzie Stevens, George O´Malley und Alex Karev schon einem der vielen vollbesetzten Cafeteriatischen sitzen mitsamt den Tablets vor sich.

Plötzlich musste Izzie über etwas lachen, auch Alex fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein.  
George hingegen sah aus, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen. Meredith lächelte kurz, dann machte sie sich auf zum Tresen, um sich belegte Sandwiches und eine Flasche Wasser zu besorgen.

Schnell griff sich Meredith ein Tablet, dann die bitter nötige Wasserflasche und dann die Sandwiches.

Dann kam sie an den Tisch, wo schon Izzie und die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang waren. Zum Glück waren noch zwei Plätze frei. Erleichtert bahnte sich Meredith einen Weg durch die volle Cafeteria des Seattle Grace Hospitals.  
"Hey, Mer.", begrüßte sie Izzie freundlich.

"Ist alles okay?", fragte sie kurz darauf, nachdem sie Meredith gemustert hatte.  
"Mir geht´s gut.", antwortete Meredith augenrollend. "Warum sollte ich nicht okay sein? Hm?"  
"Na ja, du bist ganz schön blass, ist dir das schon mal aufgefallen?" Meredith schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Das kühle Wasser tat echt gut.  
"Nein, ich bin nur müde. Die 24 Stunden- Schichten sind echt nicht zum Aushalten.", meinte sie und stellte die Flasche Wasser zurück.  
"Das kannst du laut sagen, Mer.", pflichtete ihr Izzie bei.  
In dem Moment kam Cristina an den Tisch und lies sich neben Meredith auf den Stuhl fallen und meinte stöhnend: "Ich hasse das."  
Meredith, Izzie und George starrten Cristina verwundert an.

"Was hasst du?"

"Bailey. Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit herumgescheucht, ich durfte nur Krankenakten schreiben. Und du hast einen super Kardio- Fall abbekommen."  
Damit stand Cristina mit mürrischem Gesichtausdruck auf, griff nach ihrem Kaffeebecher und verschwand, da sie schon wieder weg musste.

Meredith sah ihr nachdenklich nach.

Sie musste es ihr sagen. Wenn sie beispielsweise zusammenbrach oder ähnliches und keiner wusste über ihren Herzfehler, könnte dies für Meredith sehr gefährlich werden...  
Meredith entschloss, mit Cristina zu reden und stand ebenfalls auf.


	8. Kapitel 7: Telling The Truth

Kapitel 7: Telling the Truth

* * *

„Cristina. Ich…", fing Meredith an, nachdem Cristina ihren Pagerruf beantwortet hatte und nun vor ihr stand. „…muss mit dir reden." „Was ist los?", fragte sie und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme auf der Brust. „Willst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, wo dein Problem liegt? Wieder irgendetwas mit McDreamy? Ist er wieder McArsch?", fügte Cristina leicht angesäuert hinzu, sodass Meredith die Augen verdrehte und hörbar ausatmete.

Dann sagte sie scharf: „Kein Wort, okay? Du darfst es niemandem erzählen. Auf keinen Fall Derek oder Burke. Auch Dr. Bailey darf es nicht erfahren. Nur du…"

„Okay. Und wieso…" Cristina sah sie abwartend an, leichte Ungeduld zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Meredith gab sich einen Ruck, warf einen flüchtigen Blick an die Decke und sah zurück zu Cristina.  
„Okay.", sagte sie langsam und zögernd.  
„Was meinst du mit okay.", fiel Cristina ihr ins Wort.

Meredith antwortete nicht, stattdessen durchwühlte sie ihre Kitteltasche. Langsam zog sie das Ultraschallbild hervor, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und gab es ohne ein Wort weiter an Cristina.

Die Meredith fassungslos anstarrte und fragte: „Bist du…" Sie lachte los, während Meredith sie strafend ansah. „…schwanger? Von McDreamy?", sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.  
„Schön wär´s. Aber ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt darf.", gab Meredith resigniert zurück.  
Nun war Cristina verwirrt und hörte auf zu lachen. Irgendwas an Meredith´ Tonfall sagte ihr, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Irritiert musterte sie ihre Person und sah sich das Ultraschallbild näher an. Dann merkte sie mit einem gewaltigem Schrecken, dass dies kein Bild von einem Embryo ist, sondern…

„Das ist kein Embryo.", stellte sie kurz darauf fest, ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Das ein Herz im Vierkammerblick. Ein Babyherz. Woher hast du die Fotografie." Meredith schluckte, beschwor sich aber, jetzt keinen Rückzieher zu machen.  
Geschockt wendete sie das Ultraschallbild, als ihr der Gedanke kam, von wem das Bild sein könnte…  
Meredith.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist kein Embryo. Es ist eine Echokardiographieaufnahme von mir im Alter von sechs Tagen.", erklärte Meredith mit starker Stimme. Wie erleichtert sie daraufhin war. Endlich war sie nicht mehr alleine. Sie hatte Cristina. Ihr konnte man vertrauen.  
Sie würde ihr beistehen.  
Keine Frage.

* * *

„Von dir? Das ist dein Herz? Oh mein...", Cristinas Stimme klang tonlos. Auf ihrem Gesicht konnte man den Schock und die Überraschung lesen. „Das sind deine Aufnahmen?", wiederholte sie und sah Meredith einige Sekunden einfach nur an. Meredith verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Aber das… ist…", erkannte Cristina und schüttelte den Kopf. „… ein Double Outlet Right Ventricle* mit assoziiertem unterbrochenem Aortenbogen. Oh, Mer." Meredith nickte. „Nun ist es raus. DORV vom TGA- Typ und eine IAA. Plus mit fünf Jahren eine Right Ventricle Outflow Tract Obstruction.", bestätigte Meredith abschließend.

"Das heißt, du hattest schon mindestens zwei Operationen am offenen Herzen, liege ich in dieser Vermutung richtig?", vermutete Cristina.

"Drei.", korrigierte Meredith seufzend.

"Was? Wieso drei?", wunderte Cristina. "Du lebst jetzt nicht mit dem Fontankreislauf oder?", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken.  
"Nein. Ich habe eine Yasui- OP hinter mir, weil mein Aortenbogen hypoplastisch war, drei Monate später hatte ich dann die Vorhofumkehr nach Senning.", erzählte Meredith Cristina. Diese saß still neben ihr und versuchte zu realisieren, was hier gerade passierte.  
"Mer. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte sie geschockt.  
"Ich... wollte nicht, dass es irgendwer erfährt, ich wollte meine Vergangenheit endlich hinter mir lassen.", versuchte Meredith zu erklären.

"Ah... Okay.", machte Cristina nur. "Moment, du sagtest, Vorhofumkehr nach Senning. Heißt das, dass dein rechter Systemventrikel das Blut durch den Körper pumpt?"

Meredith bestätigte dies: "Ja, das stimmt."

"Oh Mann, das macht doch die linke eigentlich. Wieso hat man bei dir eigentlich nicht ASO gemacht?"  
"Wegen der komplexen Lagebeziehungen kam die Option leider nicht in Frage.", erklärte Meredith schnell.

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

Dann sagte Meredith plötzlich eine Sache, die Cristina schockierte. Noch mehr, als die anderen Informationen...  
"Und ich..., na ja. Ich stehe auf NYHA- Stadium II*."  
"Was?", fragte Cristina geschockt.  
"Du bist schon auf Stufe II?", fragte sie völlig entgeistert.

Meredith nickte nur.

"Heißt das, du bist leicht herzinsuffizient?"  
Meredith seufzte.  
"Was denkst du denn, was es heißt?", gab sie schließlich zurück.  
"Also, das heißt ja.", stellte Cristina fest, mit einem leichtem Zittern in ihrer Stimme.  
Stille.

"Du solltest...", plädierte Cristina schließlich.  
"Nein.", widersprach Meredith. "Ich werde nicht..."  
"Doch du wirst dich untersuchen lassen, denn du bist nicht okay. Mer, denkst du, ich habe vergessen, was gestern war? Atemnot, die Zyanose. Meredith, lass dich untersuchen.", versuchte Cristina die Assistenzärztin zu überreden. "Wenn nicht hier, dann wenigsten in einem anderen Krankenhaus, oder ich kann es machen.", bot Cristina hilfsbereit an.  
Meredith saß auf dem Bett gegen die Wand gelehnt, Cristina lief unruhig vor ihr auf und ab, obwohl das Zimmer winzig klein war.  
Sie befanden sich in einem Bereitschaftszimmer, weil man dieses abschließen konnte.  
"Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Cristina nach einiger Weile.  
"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", antwortete Meredith ehrlich.

"Weißt du, das ist komplett verrückt." Plötzlich begann sie zu lachen. Meredith beobachtete ihre Person einfach nur. "Ich mein, das ist komplett surreal."

"Ja, das stimmt. Es ist anders. Ich fühle besser, seitdem du es weißt.", sagte Meredith zögernd und sah Cristina offen an. "Bitte, lass mich jetzt nicht in Stich. Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich jemals hatte."

"Wo denkst du hin? Du bist meine Person."

Auf Meredith´ Gesicht war die leichte Andeutung eines Lächelns zu sehen.

"Weiß es überhaupt noch jemand außer mir?", wollte Cristina wissen. Meredith schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist die einzige, die es weiß. Und Ellis hatte nie mit Dr. Webber darüber geredet. Er weiß es nicht..."

"Okay. Nur damit ich es richtig verstehe, niemand weiß es? Keiner? Nicht mal McDreamy?", das letzte klang erstaunt.  
Meredith verdrehte leicht die Augen, weil sie eigentlich keine Lust hatte, das Gesagte noch einmal zu bestätigen.  
"Nein, Derek weiß auch nichts davon. Und dabei wird es bitte auch bleiben, okay?"

"Aber... aber du kannst es nicht ewig geheimhalten. Was wenn irgendetwas passiert und die anderen wissen es nicht?", versuchte Cristina zu vermitteln.

* * *

Meredith antwortete nur: "Du bist mein Notfallkontakt. Sie werden dich anpiepen, sobald bei mir irgendwas nicht stimmt. Außerdem, es steht in meiner Akte."

Cristina atmete erleichtert aus.

Meredith stand plötzlich auf und meinte: "Ich muss los, Schichtende."  
"Wir haben nie pünktlich Schichtende.", wandte Cristina ein.  
"Ich gehe sowieso vorher noch zu Dr. Bailey und frage, ob ich noch Sachen erledigen muss bevor, ich gehe."  
Meredith seufzte und öffnete die Tür.

„Und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem.", sagte Meredith noch und lies die erschrockene Cristina einfach stehen. Damit trat Meredith Grey auf den Flur. Cristina Yang blieb geschockt zurück und schaute ihre Freundin mit offnem Mund hinterher.  
Alles hatte sie erwartet.

Aber nicht das.

"Auf keinen Fall darfst du etwas zu Derek sagen- davon. Ich habe es dir erzählt, weil du meine Person bist, Cristina."  
Cristina sah ihre Freundin einfach nur an, dann versuchte sie zu lächeln und trat einen Schritt auf ihre Person zu.

"Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Dass du ehrlich zu mir warst." Dann umarmte sie Meredith einfach. Klar, normalerweise würde sie dies nie tun, aber heute war nicht normalerweise.


	9. Kapitel 8: She s Been Acting Weird!

Kapitel 8: She´s Been Acting Weird

* * *

Cristina kam nach einer 48- Stundenschicht müde nach Hause und schloss die Tür von Burkes Apartment auf. Achtlos warf sie ihre Tasche in die Ecke und lief in die Küche. Sie warf die Kaffeemaschine an und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Kaffee fertig wurde.

Dieser Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen.

Doch der krönende Abschluss war Meredith gewesen oder bzw. ihr Geheimnis.

Und das war mehr als schockierend gewesen. Cristina konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben: Mer war herzkrank?!

Cristina schüttelte den Kopf.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das musste ein Irrtum sein, es musste einfach... Keiner wusste es. Keiner.  
Nur sie.

Sie wusste es als einzige.

"Na endlich.", murmelte Cristina gereizt und griff nach dem dampfenden Kaffeebecher und stellte ihn achtlos auf den Tisch.  
Dann durchsuchte sie Burkes Fachbücher nach Informationen über den unterbrochenen Aortenbogen, den Double Outlet Right Ventricle und den Right Ventricle Outflow Tract Obstruction. Sie brauchte mehr Informationen darüber.  
Sie wusste zwar vage, was es bedeutete, aber jetzt?  
Die Dinge hatten sich geändert. Von einem auf andere Mal hat sich alles verändert.  
Schlagartig.

Verdammt, Mer. Sie lies das Gespräch mit Meredith im Revue passieren.

Warum zum Teufel wollte sie Derek nichts davon erzählen? Cristina war das schleierhaft.  
Okay, eigentlich nicht.

Fieberhaft wühlte sie sich durch Prestons Fachbücher, die er nach Erscheinungsdatum im Regal sortiert hatte.

Wow, dachte Cristina nur.

Als sie endlich gefunden hatte, was sie wollte, griff sie nach den Fachbücher, positionierte sie auf dem Tisch und fing an, es durch zublättern.

Sie wollte alles wissen.

Schnell fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte.

* * *

"Cristina.", Dr. Preston Burkes Stimme klang durch die Wohnung, und wenige Sekunden später, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ein geschaffter Preston Burke trat in die Küche. Cristina sah erschrocken auf, sie musste ein komisches Bild abgeben. Dieser Tatsache war sie sich bewusst.  
"Was..."  
Cristina gab keine Antwort. Preston Burke erkannte in der nächsten Sekunde, dass es sich um seine Fachbücher und Fachzeitschriften handelte.

"Was machst du da, Cristina?", wollte er erneut wissen.  
Cristina sah auf und lächelte, obwohl sie eigentlich dachte: ´Hilfe. Das. Ist. Nicht. Real.´ Oh doch. Es ist. Es ist mehr als total real, das kann man nicht leugnen-

"Ich stelle Nachforschungen an über die Kombination von DORV und IAA.", es ihr rausgerutscht, aber Preston schenkte dem nicht weiter Beachtung.

"Cristina. Grey assistiert mir bei der Patientin mit dem Double Outlet Right Ventricle, das weißt du?"  
Argwöhnisch musterte der weltklasse Herzchirurg seine Freundin.

"Mer?" Cristinas Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen von emotionslos zu geschockt und nahezu überrascht.

"Mer assistiert bei einem Eingriff bei einem Patienten mit DORV? Oh mein Gott, sie ist selbst...", Cristina brach erschrocken ab. Sie durfte nichts über Meredith´ Herzfehler erzählen. Scheiße...

Preston seufzte.

Cristina war eben Cristina. Kardio fokussiert. "Okay, ich..., fing Cristina vorsichtig an und räumte ihren Arbeitsplatz auf, der ein einziges Chaos war. Überall flogen Papierzettel und Marker herum, Fachbücher lagen aufgeklappt auf dem Tisch. Preston beobachtete sie wortlos dabei. Er sah, dass sie etwas über die Vorhofumkehr nach Senning nachschlug. Irgendetwas war faul.

Cristina wusste nichts von der OP.

Es musste etwas sein.

Nur was, wusste Dr. Preston Burke nicht.  
Und er ahnte nicht, dass er dass in naher Zukunft herausfinden würde... 

* * *

Meredith lief durch die Krankenhausgänge, sie hatte endlich ihre Krankenakten vervollständigt und wollte jetzt nach Hause fahren. Die letzten 48 Stunden hatten genug von ihr abverlangt.

"Grey, wo wollen sie hin?", wollte Dr. Bailey von der überraschten Assistenzärztin wissen.  
"Ich ähh...", stammelte Meredith hilflos, dann holte sie tief Luft und fing den Satz nochmal neu an.  
"Soll ich noch irgendwelchen Krankenaktenakten vervollständigen, Blutabnehmen, IVs legen oder sonstige?"

Dr. Bailey genoss ihr Gesicht für eine Sekunde, dann grinste sie. "Gehen sie nach Hause, Grey. Sie sehen schrecklich aus."

Meredith stieß überrascht Luft aus, denn das kam unerwartet.

"Na, los gehen sie, Grey. Ich erwarte sie hier morgen pünktlich für Visite.", fügte Dr. Bailey in ihrem gewohnten Ton hinzu.  
Meredith nickte und verlies das Seattle Grace Hospital.  
Vor dem Eingang blieb sie stehen, atmete tief ein und lief dann zu ihrem Wagen.

Izzie und George hatten noch Dienst und Derek steckte im OP fest, die Operation war komplizierter als gedacht, als Meredith aufbrach um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Eigentlich wollte sie vorher noch einmal auf der Galerie sitzen und Derek beim Operieren zu schauen, denn er führte eine interessante OP durch.

Aber sie war definitiv zu müde um noch irgendeinen Schritt zu tun.

Aber so ist das als Assistenzarzt.

Meredith seufzte und verlies das Seattle Grace Hospital.

Cristina war schon weg.

Meredith konnte wetten, dass sie immer noch geschockt von Meredith´ Geheimnis war... Klar, an ihrer Stelle wäre sie es auch, definitiv. Als Meredith zuhause war, entschied sie sich, noch etwas für die Operation am nächsten Tag zu lernen.

Denn bei der Herzpatientin wurde eine supravalvuläre Stenose, also eine umschriebene und diffuse Einengung der Aorta ascendes (aufsteigende Aorta) diagnostiziert. Es ist eine seltene Form der Aortenstenose.  
Und der Ruhegradient der Patientin war grenzwertig, denn der systolische Druckgradient betrug circa 50 mmHg und die Klappenöffnungsfläche lag bei etwa 0,7 cm²/m² KOF, was darauf schließen lässt, das dies eine Aortenstenose mit einem Schweregrad III (mittel) war.

Demnach hatte diese Patientin eine OP-pflichtige Aortenstenose, die Dr. Burke am nächsten Morgen operieren würde und Meredith würde assistieren, worauf sie sich schon freute...


End file.
